forgive me
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto thought he saw Sasuke kissing Sakura and runs from the scene. Sasuke saw Naruto was watching and runs after the blonde to explain what happened.


**Bonjour!! It's your favorite authoress!!…is that what they're called? Idk, anyway, I just came up with this a few mins ago and decided to turn it into a onesot thing, so enjoy!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Leave me alone!" Naruto ran through the forest from Sasuke. He couldn't believe what the raven had done. "Naruto! Just let me explain what happened!" They had known each other for years and had gotten closer and were seventeen years old.

They had been going out for about a week, and Naruto had found Sasuke kissing Sakura so he ran and the raven followed. "Dobe! Stop running or I'll do something you'll regret!" Naruto just clenched his jaw and ran faster. He just wanted to get away from the cheating Uchiha. Suddenly, he tripped since he wasn't looking where he was stepping on the tree branches and fell to the ground. Sasuke went down to see if the blonde was alright and found him on a bush.

"Naruto." Sasuke walked to where Naruto had fallen and tried to help him up, but the blonde pushed his hand away and walked a few steps only to fall back down since he had gotten hurt when he fell. There was a bit of blood on the side of his clothes and he couldn't get up. The blood easily seeped through the fish net shirt and the tight orange zip-up shirt.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down and didn't care if the blonde tried to hit him to push him away. "Hold still. If you move too much you'll lose more blood." Naruto was struggling to get out from under the raven, but he was too heavy for the small boy to push off. "Let go teme!" Naruto had tears rolling down his eyes when he looked at Sasuke. He had also stopped bleeding since Kyuubi healed him faster than normal.

"Will you stop and listen to me!" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pinned them over his head on the ground. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her off when I saw you! I would never kiss her on purpose because there is no need for me to! I love you so there is no way that I would cheat on you with that thing!" Naruto was still struggling against the raven since he wasn't sure if he should believe him.

Sasuke wasn't lying and didn't know how to make Naruto believe him. That was when he acted without thinking. Sasuke pressed his lips onto the struggling blonde's. He moved his lips against Naruto's while still pinning his hands. Naruto stopped struggling and kissed back after a while. The raven had forgotten why he kissed the blonde, but continued to make out with him.

Naruto struggled again, but it was so Sasuke could let go of his hands. Then, he realized that his legs were still free and wrapped them around the raven's waist and brought him down. Both moaned as their erections made contact. Sasuke thrusted his hips forward and grinded against Naruto. The blonde moaned and arched his back at the friction.

Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's neck and went back up to his lips. The blonde's breathing became more ragged as his body ached for more friction. Sasuke felt the same thing and couldn't help himself. He pulled Naruto's pants off and dropped his own and pushed the blonde against the tree. Sasuke made Naruto wrap his legs around his waist and impaled his member in the blonde. Naruto gasped and sunk his nails into Sasuke's back since there was no sort of lubricant . The raven didn't care as he slowly fucked the blonde.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke went in deep and hit his prostate. The raven then pulled almost all the way out and forced himself back in harshly and thrusted faster. "Sasuke, more, please. Ah!" The raven pulled in and out of the blonde harder and faster each time he went in.

Sasuke wanted to go faster so he pulled Naruto away from the tree and pushed him on the ground while still inside him. He grabbed Naruto's hips and went in faster than before making Naruto moan and groan. Naruto then pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him down into an extremely sloppy kiss. Sasuke returned it just as messed up.

When Sasuke pulled away, a trail of saliva still attached them. Naruto felt his hair matting to his forehead and felt like he was going to melt since he still had his shirt on. The same went for Sasuke as their bodies were covered in sweat and it made their clothes be soaked. "S-Sasuke, I can't, breathe!" Naruto panted as Sasuke was pounding into him. The raven saw a kunai beside Naruto's pants and grabbed it. He tore off his shirt then Naruto's. Both of their bodies were soaked as they continued.

Sasuke knew he was close and so was Naruto. The raven then bent down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's small shoulders as he went full throttle. Naruto clenched his teeth as Sasuke went harder and faster so he wrapped his arms around the boy's broad back. Naruto sunk his nails into Sasuke's back so hard that the young Uchiha started to bleed. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed his name as he came. The raven thrusted a few more times and he soon came too.

After a few minutes of laying there, Sasuke pulled out slowly from inside the blonde. "Naruto, I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world." Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto on the lips. "Love you too Sasuke." Sasuke got up and stretched. He grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to help him up, but when he pulled up, Naruto told him to stop. "Sasuke, I can't stand up." The raven was worried since he thought that Naruto had hurt himself when he fell. "Did you hurt your back when you fell down?" Sasuke bent on one knee and noticed the blonde was blushing. "It's not that I hurt myself when I fell, it's just that, my ass hurts."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Well, there you go, not that big of a deal, just a bit of randomness in my brain. Well, review If you feel it's worth something to review about! Laterzzzz.**


End file.
